1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal displaying technologies, and particularly, to a back plate splicing structure for large-size backlight modules and a liquid crystal display with the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the innovation of LCD technologies, large-size liquid crystal televisions become more and more mature and simultaneously become cheaper and cheaper. The innovation of the technology of large-size backlight source has become a trend. At present, back plates of most of large-size backlight modules are formed by splicing a number of flat plates.
However, existing methods for producing the back plate by splicing a number of flat plates via screws has the following disadvantages: 1. with much locking and attachment of screws, it requires much labor to assemble the back plate by hand in the production and assembly process, which results in poor mass production performance and low production capacity; 2, with large number of screw holes, missing locking of some screw holes may happen frequently, resulting in the looseness of the back plate; 3, with the large number of screw holes defined in the back plate, the tolerance of the back plate as a whole such as the pressure resistance of the back plate has been reduced greatly, which affects the quality and the lifetime of the back plate.